Discussion utilisateur:Zoro Fano
http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2014/44/1414856776-modo.gif Coucou Onaf :3 j'ai oublié de te demander : tu veux être quoi dans l'équipage ? :) ♥ Ace Of Spade ♥ juin 26, 2015 à 21:21 (UTC) Aide signature Salut, J'essaye de faire une signature avec image et tout mais rien n'a faire il me dit que les balises html sont pas correct. Pourrais tu m'aider stp :) Je signe pour que tu puisse voir ^^ Merci, bonne journée ^^ Discussion (discussion) juin 27, 2015 à 10:18 (UTC) Voilà voilà j'ai modifié ^^ http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Team_Rebeux ♥ Ace Of Spade ♥ juin 27, 2015 à 16:58 (UTC) Aide signature Suite Oui OUi et quand je coche la case je souhaite utiliser du wikia texte dans ma signature ça me met : Signature brute incorrecte verifiez les balises html. Discussion (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 09:44 (UTC) Aide signature Dernière partie D'accord merci Tu as quelqu'un à me conseiller ? Vu que je suis nouveau je connais personne ^^ Merci à toi :) Discussion (discussion) juillet 2, 2015 à 15:10 (UTC) *y a t'il un scan la semaine prochaine ? * Hey fano c: tu peut pas enlever les deux bandes noires degeux sur les images que tu importe ? c: merci août 11, 2015 à 12:20 (UTC) Topic Scan Salut ! C'était juste pour te prévenir que la semaine prochaine je m'occuperais du topic "Scan 798 !". Cela ne te dérange pas ? Merci d'avance, Salut, C'est pour parler du wiki galaxy life,est tu pour ou cntre que je soit administrateur? ->http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:41506 ---- Yo Fano ! Je viens de faire un document sur Google Doc dans lequel j'ai listé toutes les idées et les choses auxquelles on doit réfléchir et faire attention pour le journal OPE. En gros, c'est une mise au point, comme ça on s'y retrouve tous et on sait où on en est ! Voili voilou: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1u6w7BDn6TS_wA4Mpk0zWw1grl0HDDVAtnPX9ezKNi8A/edit?usp=sharing Jah-Queen (discussion) janvier 4, 2016 à 01:32 (UTC) Coucou elle est belle ta page :D Vert comme les cheveux à Zoro :p Julie94350 (discussion) janvier 4, 2016 à 13:00 (UTC) Oui désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, mais tu a déja pris c'est pas grave, je comptais accepter, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire la theories je vais regardé la theories de se pas. Salut Zoro Fano Bonjour Zoro Fano, étant nouveau sur ce wiki je voulais faire ta connaissance et te dire par la même occasion que ton animation au début de la page est hilarante et que j'espere de tout coeur te revoir sur ce beau wiki qu'est One Piece Encyclopédie. En esperant sincèrement que tu me réponde. ByeTiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) mars 3, 2016 à 23:29 (UTC) bonsoir . vous avez lu le chapitre 818 de one piece ? si oui , vous en pensez quoi ? est ce que tu aurais par hasard le lien de la page de discussion de dragon stp ? Chapitre 821: Modifications à effectuer Au boulot (c:) mars 31, 2016 à 13:00 (UTC) Portrait Pirate Yo Fano o/ J'ai fait mon portrait pirate :) C'est quand tu veux pour te le refiler ;) J'en ai parlé à Hiso (C-FrankyHisoka-C) aussi, et elle le fera surement, si ça t'intéresse. Dis moi quoi et continue le bon travail :) OP4bestOnes (discussion) avril 4, 2016 à 17:10 (UTC) Joyeux anniversaire !!! Je te souhaite que du bohneur, fêtes ça bien bisous :) Julie94350 (discussion) mai 15, 2016 à 23:02 (UTC) Choix de FPS Salut Zoro. Tu me demandais Lundi quel FPS pourrait t'interesser. Tu semblais réticent au Borderlands pourtant je peux te garantir que cette trilogie vaut vraiment l'investissement. C'est un jeu très complet avec un level up des personnages, des équipements rares, de nombreux DLC. par contre il existe un jeu sur PC que peu de gens connaissent et qui est pas mal. Il s'agit d'un jeu hybride à mi chemin entre un FPS et un tactique dont le scénario se passe en pleine seconde guerre mondiale. Ca s'appelle Hidden and dangerous 1 et 2. le jeu n'est pas de toute première jeunesse (le 1er a des graphisme proche de ce qu'on pouvait voir sur une PS1 et le second était proche de ce qu'on faisait sur une PS2) mais ça valait bien un call of en plus élaboré et plus réaliste. Chaque balle comptait si t'aime les défis et le 2 était un véritable défi pour les sniper puisque la respiration comptait. John Oxenham (discussion) juin 8, 2016 à 13:09 (UTC) bonsoir . j'adore le fait qu'on mette a l'oeuvre chacun des équipage des supernovaes et j'ai hate de decouvrir celui d'urouge Kids eustass (discussion) août 17, 2016 à 21:04 (UTC)